Clove
Clove '(クロブ , ''kurobu) is member of Time Breakers and formerly Planet Trade Organization. He works as personal commander of Chronos. Clove is Makyan, hailing from now-gone Makyo Star. Appearance While in base form, Clove takes appearance of small humanoid with yellow skin. While at this form, he is bit shorter than Krillin. He wears black roberobe top with Kanji "Void" (空洞 , kūdō) on it, with pink sleeves and undergarment. He also has White Gi-bottom and Genie-style boots. After using Gigantification to go to his Full Power, Clove's skin turns darker and his body-mass increases to par with Garlic Jr's Gigantification Form. His skin turns from bright yellow to darker, and his red irises disappear. When using this technique his robe top is often torn apart, leaving only amulet made from 3 fangs and 2 metal rings to his arms. Personality Clove is sadistic and merciless person, willing to kill anyone who stands front of him if he has to. He seems to enjoy first leaving people in false sense of security for him "Beating him up",then moving for kill after using Gigantification Technique. He has habit to mock his enemies during fights to make them angry, hoping to expose their weaknesses. When cornered, Clove does not hesitate using dirty tactics, like attacking from blind spot or attacking civilians. Sometimes he wears also red Vest while in gigantification form. History Abilities & Powers Clove's power level is 300.000, but this increases to 450.000 when he uses '''Gigantification. Usually, color of his ki-blasts is yellow/blue when in normal form, but turns red/black after transformation. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Clove is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'Ki Sense' : Ability to sense Ki energy. *'Evil Charger': Clove cloaks himself in dark energy and rushes opponent at knee first, breaking their bones if he hits. He uses this in his Gigantificated form. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy attacks, Clove is capable of firing yellow colored energy blasts. **Trap Shooter: The user draws their right hand back and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets. **'''Full-Power Energy Blast Volley: Clove fires volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave Full-Power Energy Wave]: Clove fires blue energy waves from his hans. * Chou Makohou : Clove is able to fire extremely powerful beam from his mouth. ** Full-Power Chou Makohou : Much more potential Mouth Beam. *'Flash Wave:' Clove fires powerful yellow beam at point-blank. *'Flash Bomb': Clove fires greanade like blast at target. **'Ambush Bombs': Clove surrounds target with energy blasts which he then guides at target. *'Finger Beam' : Clove fires yellow beam from his index finger. **'Finger Beam Barrage': Clove fires red finger beams in rapid succession. *'Magic Materliazation:' Clove is able create items from magic. *'Dark Pilar': By waving his hand Clove creates pilar made from red and black energy. He uses this in his transformed state. *'Evil Bomb': Clove first punches his foe with uppercut, then throws massive sphere of dark ki at his opponent. *'Explosive Wave :' Move where user uses Ki to generate Small explosion to damage nearby foes. *'Afterimage': Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Deimos is so fast he is able to leave several afterimages after him when moving. Transformation Gigantification Special Ability of Makiyans where their body mass and power level increase; While usually being rather small, Clove turns to massive humanoid after using this technique with increases body and muscle mass. While in Gigantifaction State, users power is increased by x 1.5. Clove prefers close-range fighting while in this state rather than blasting targets, like he does in his base form. Speed of Clove does not slow down while in Giant form, and he calls himself Super Clove '''in this state. Usually Gigantification needs Makyo Star' to be present, but Clove is able to go this form without. Kaio-Ken Chronos show Clove how to use Kaio-Ken technique, which he now days combines with his Gigantification Technique. While it takes lot energy and brings huge strain to his body, during this time Clove's Power Level is multiplied by 3 from level of his Gigantification, all the way to 1.350.000 for couple of minutes. Equipment '''Scouter : Clove has green scouter, but he rarely uses it. Gallery CloveGigant.png|Clove's face after Gigantification. CloveAmbushShot.png|Clove prepearing Ambush Shot CloveBombs.png CloveBombs2.png|'Trap Shooter' CloveBlast.png|Clove firing Evil Demon Wave. CloveChouMakohou.png|Firing Full-Power Chou Makohou. CloveFingerBeam.png|'Finger Beam' CloveFingerBarrage.png|'Finger Beam Barrage' CloveChouMakohou2.png|Super Clove firing Chou Makohou CloveDarkPilarForm.png|Super Clove swings his hand... CloveDarkPilar.png|...To form Dark Pillar. CloveFullPowerBeam.png|Full-Power Energy Wave CloveSmall.png|Clove's base form CloveTransform.png|Clove about to transform to Super Clove. CloveGIgnatification.png|After Gigantification as Super Clove CloveKaioken.png|Clove using Kaio-Ken CloveRushDive.png|Using Evil Charger. CloveDestroy.png|About to throw Evil Bomb. Trivia * Clove's name comes from spice of same name. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Makyan Category:Male Category:Time Breaker Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Villains Category:Supporting Character Category:Dragonball Infinity